halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Penn
Penn and Teller: New(kd) Las Vegas (or Penn and Teller: New(kd) Las Vegas 3-D) is one of the houses that took place at Halloween Horror Nights XXII. It will be based on the personality of magicians Penn and Teller. It was confirmed in August 2012 that the Halloween Horror Nights design team was collaborating with Penn and Teller to create a new 3-D house for this year's event. Story World-renowned magicians Penn & Teller have accidentally eaten chicken nuggets, but don’t worry, it’s nothing a fresh coat of paint and a truckload of BS can’t fix. Come on down to New Vegas, where all that glitters isn’t gold, and in fact probably has fatal levels of radioactivity. (according to the queue video) The story behind Penn and Teller's New(kd) Las Vegas is that in an attempt to enhance one of their signature magic tricks where the duo catch a bullet with their teeth, they decided to ditch their revolvers and instead settle for intercontinental ballistic missiles. Unfortunately, this souped up trick goes horribly wrong and in turn the city of Las Vegas is irradiated as a result of this botch. Penn and Teller however were able to salvage what was left of the once thriving casino city and has placed it under "radiation containment tents". The House After guests recieve and put on their "radiation shields" (which are ChromaDepth 3-D Glasses which make some bright colors stand out) along with seeing a "radiation suit technician" vomiting, the house begins in a radiation-free room. Prior to entering the casino area, guests could push a red button which could cause the "purification system" to activate and blast guests with a jet of air. Upon entering the casino, the guests would meet up with the irradiated casino dealer, as well as the three-breasted showgirl from the queue video. Following the casino area, guests will enter a "honeymoon suite" which uses a portion of Marvin Gaye's Let's Get it On as background music. the suite also serves as another guest-interactive zone since pulling on the first rope on the left would trigger the heart shaped bed to shake. Ocassionally, a mutated french maid would stand there and scare the guests. The 3rd room is a re-creation of Penn and Teller's backstage room in the hotel that they perform in. on the left there is a magician's assistant whose severed from the torso, while a mutated magician pops up next to the radioactively altered doves. This room uses a portion of Prince's 1984 hit, "When Doves Cry", in which Penn jokingly asks Prince if he has ever heard a dove cry, which leads to Penn mimicking a dying dove who both cries and has a hacking cough. The 4th room is an electrical light maze in which a scareactor who is dressed up in lights pops up to scare guests. To make the camoflauge more effective with the scareactor, his lights are mixed up with the room's ever changing lights. The 5th room is a slot machine room where at first everything seems in working order, until the lights go crazy (while the background music abruptly switches from Elvis Presley's "Viva Las Vegas" to a sudden metal guitar riff), and scareactors dressed up as roman guards (in reference to the Caesar's Palace Resort and Casino) and pharaohs (in reference to the Luxor Hotel and Casino) scare guests during the confusion. The 6th room is the Wedding Chapel where guests get scared by a bride and groom fused together by the radioactive mutation. Siegfried, who spontaneously shouts "Sarmonium", Roy pops out to scare guests with a tiger attacking him (a nod to the failed trick) and an Elvis impersonator, who scares guests as they leave the room. The first part of the 7th room is the buffet area where guests are not only confronted by a mutated cook, but they also are the targets of vibrating floors, jet blasts, and blasts of mist, while the second part features a control panel with various buttons (some which are lit up), which guests can push to trigger the buffet effects. The final room features Penn and Teller on a television monitor congratulating the guests for making it through, but not before getting ambushed by mutant clowns. Trivia The slot machines in the slot machine room are actually pachislot machines which are popular in japan, and one of the machines is themed after the Lupin the Third anime/manga series and its front plate feature characters from the anime such as Lupin, and Goemon Ishikawa. Scareactors *Showgirl *Bride and Groom *Elvis Presley *Emperor Cesar *Pharaoh *Chef Penn and Teller also appeared in person in the house on select nights. Category:Halloween Horror Nights XXII: There is No Escape Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando maze